


Eternity

by hedatheundying



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, but in love so its fine, its sweet but made me sad, swanqueen - Freeform, they're dead, this is literally just a scene that I had written up for god knows why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedatheundying/pseuds/hedatheundying
Summary: Henry talks about his moms at their funeral.





	Eternity

"There was nothing my moms loved more than sitting out on their porch swing with one another, well maybe each other and me... But every day, they took time out of their days to sit and be with one another in solitude on that swing. Even after giving up the age defying potions and spells, they never let that stop them from fighting villains together or each with other." Henry straightens his papers that sit in front of him. His black suit jacket held him close as he looked down at his two mothers' peaceful faces.

"I love you, Regina Swan-Mills." Emma leaned her head against Regina's that rested upon her shoulder. The two were wrapped together in a soft throw blanket as they sat on the white porch swing together in the mid-Spring.

"Hush it, Miss Swan. You're disturbing the squirrels." Regina smiled against Emma's shoulder as her eyes watched the playful little brown creatures, chasing one another around a tree.

"It's been Mrs. Swan-Mills for 47 years, love. At least make your insults factual." A soft hand collided with her thigh and the two broke into a soft laughter.

Green eyes took in the beauty of the silvery-grey hair near her eyes. Regina, even after all these years, took her breath away. The crows-feet at the corners of those deep brown eyes deepened when Emma made a stupid joke or told her wife she loved her. The red lipstick had been traded for a more pink color years ago, but it still contrasted the brilliant, perfect teeth. Deep brown eyes filled with love -- true love -- met Emma's. "What is going on in your head?"

"You, Gina. It's always been you. Every moment of the day, it's you. And I... I keep thinking about our eternity. Wherever it may be, I promise you that I will find you. I will be with you. Forever."

"Oh, dear, please, stop thinking about that. Just... be here, be present with me." Her right hand raised to meet the pinked cheek of Regina's wife, and she pulled Emma in for a kiss. "I love you, Emma. No matter where our eternities take us, I will raise hell until I find you."

The two shared one more kiss before cuddling back into one another - Regina's head on Emma's shoulder, and Emma's head atop hers.

"From hating one another, to finding true love in one another, my moms had the greatest love story there ever will be. They fought beside one another to protect me, but they began protecting one another also. The mood changed after a few years... When my mom, kissed Emma for the first time when we were brought back from New York, and her memories were gone... True Love's Kiss brought Emma's memories back. I remember seeing the look on my mom's face when she realized it really was us crossing the town line. Her eyes were filled with tears and so much love. It was like slow motion, seeing my mom kiss my ma. I think we all had expected it sooner or later, but I don't think there would have been a better time. After that, they were rarely more than a few rooms apart. Even their final moments were on that damn porch swing. Sorry, Moms." He smiled his lopsided smile as tears began to fill his eyes. He felt the knot build in his throat, and he swallowed.

"So, as we lay them to rest today, I want you all to know that," his voice breaks as a tear falls down his cheek, "true love conquers all. They gave me the best example to follow - they were so very in love with one another, and I pray that my wife and I continue have a love like theirs." Henry looks out at his wife, her hand covering her mouth as she sobs silently.

He takes a few steps over to the double casket, a bag in hand. "I love you both so much. Now, go love one another and bicker for all of eternity. I'll see you later, moms." the broken man, pulls the bag up to his chest and reaches within, pulling out something unknown to the attendees. His shaking hands lay the object within the casket, where his two mothers lie side by side, looking completely at peaces, beneath their intertwined hands. 

All of the attendees walk up to the casket to pay their respects, laying various sentimental items within the casket. They all look for what Henry could have put in the casket.

As they look in a dark brown book peers up at them, reading, Once Upon A Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on Twitter if you'd like @ hedatheundying


End file.
